Lil' Sluggers First love
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Sequel to Lil' Sluggers first crush.Three years after Albany goes back to America,Lil' Slugger finds a girl whom he takes to Halloween Town.It's possible she's the girl he needs to make Albany jealous.But it's also possible that this girl could be her.
1. Enter Makato!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Paranoia agent.**

(three years after meeting Albany)

Lil' Slugger seemed to be a bit disapointed now in days.He barely smiled when that golden bat of his crushed into his victims.Albany had gone back to America and no one could cheer poor Lil' Slugger up but her.Thus,he skated the streets at midnight with no one by his side."What's the point of this if no one will save me from my misery?"He whispered to himself as he skated."I'll make her jealous!"Lil' Slugger cried in anger to the wind.

He skated on as the wind rushed past him like a blurring fury.He stopped imediately when he heard a ringing cry of pain."It must be some one in need of my help," briefly stated Lil' Slugger before skating off in the direction of the sound.

Minutes later,Lil" Slugger came to a halt at an almost completely abandoned Ally.There was a beautiful girl with long orange hair and dazzling green eyes being pinned to the wall by a perverted old man."Hold still hunny or else it will hurt when I fu-"the man didn't finish his sentence.Instead he fell over unconcious from the impact of Lil"Sluggers bat.

Once in full view of the girl,Lil' Slugger blushed.The man had ripped everything but her under garments off of her."Here,"said Lil' Slugger as he handed her his hoodie."Thank you,"said the girl as she bowed and took the hoodie."What are you doing out here this late at night?"He asked as he bowed back to her."This is the alley of Makatos' ghost.I come to talk with him every year on the day of his death."Explained the girl.

"The one who looks like me?"Asked Lil' Slugger."The one and only,"said the girl."I look forward to seeing my old victim,"he said as he took a seat on the dirt floor."Even in death he is still your number one fan,Lil' Slugger."said the girl"May I know the name of Makatos' beauty?"He asked."I am not his girl and my name is Flamer,"she stated rather shyly.

Soon after talking for a while,the two could hear the nearing screech of roller blades.Makoto shortly appeared to the two."Welcome Flamer.It's good to see my girl after a long year of death."said Makato as he bowed to her."Doesn't any one here get that I'm not your girl?"She asked herself in a whisper.

"Can I have a kiss from my darling?"Asked Makato."Sorry but no,"Flamer answered."Please?"Makato asked."The girl doesn't want your tongue in her mouth!Now leave her alone Makato!"Shouted Lil Slugger as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed Makato by his shirt collar."Well,if it isn't Lil' Slugger.I see you have met my beauty."He said as he jerked Lil' Sluggers hand off of his shirt."Flamer,why does Makato insist your his girl?"Asked Lil' Slugger."She is my bride to be!That's why!"Makato said angrily as he stepped towards Flamer."We had a deal Makato!I find love before I reach my sixteenth year of life or I marry you.That time hasn't come yet and you don't know wether I'll find love or not!"Shouted Flamer."You can marry a ghost?"Lil' Slugger asked himself.

Makato took several more steps until he was inches away from Flamer."Yes that is true however you have yet to fall in love.Once your sixteen,death will come and bring you to my realm."Said Makato with a grin on his face."it's time for me to depart bac kto which I've come."Good-bye to both of you."Said Makato as he vanished.


	2. Halloween Town

**DIsclaimer:I don't own ****Paranoia Agent or the ****Gorillaz.However Albany is my character and so is Hauntra.**

**Authors note:I suggest reviewing if you like this chapter enough.**

**Lilslugger-ON TO THE STORY!!!raises bat up high in the air**

Lil' Slugger staggered over to Flamer.He wanted to comfort her."I don't like him,"she whispered to herself."Neither do I,"He said as he embraced her in one of the most amazing hugs of his life.He blushed when he realized that her breasts were being crushed against his chest.Lil' Slugger began to sweat.He was having that old feeling again;The feeling of love.His blush reddened as he leaned into Flamer and kissed her passionately on the lips."Come with me to Halloween town."He asked in a whisper."I can provide food for you and a place to sleep.Things I'm sure you have already of course,but I can also offer to hide you from Makato."Exclaimed Lil' Slugger.For the first time after recieving the heartfelt hug,Flamer finally spoke."I presume you want something in return?"She asked."Yes,I want you to love me."Simply answered slugger."What kind of love?"Hauntra asked."The love of a man who adores his beauty and the love of a woman who adores her man."Answered lil' Slugger.Flamer wrapped tighter around Lil' Slugger and cried into his arms."I accept the condition.Don't let him take me!Please?!"She cried."I wont let him take you,"Said Lil' Slugger as he hugged her even tighter before the two of them vanished from the alley.

* * *

Flamer and Lil' Slugger re-appeared by the holiday doors in Halloween town."Welcome to my home,"Lil' Slugger whispered to his new found friend.Flamer looked around the woods.The trees were missing leaves and the moon was full.Where grass should have been,there was only dirt.In the far distance,she could see a large black gate.Lil' Slugger could see the sparkle in her eyes as she darted them this way and that to look at the scenery.It pleased him that she liked her new surroundings."It's a haunted forest!"Flamer exclaimed to herself."I'm glad you like it,"Lil' Slugger said as he flashed a quick grin.

_Such a burst of happiness,__I'm glad her sadness has gone.__For now at least.I'll have to keep __an eye out for that rat Makato though.He isn't getting her.I've got to big of a plan for Flamer to just let him take her! _

"It's time to settle you into my house."Said Lil' Slugger as he took her hand gently in his and lead the way to the gate entrance of the town.Once near,Flamer could see the fountain behind the gate.Green liquid poured from the statue in the middle of the fountain.Gray buildings seemed to encircle it and the town was blanketed by stone-like bricks.The moon seemed to shine down on them.Making the bricks appear grey.

Once again,Flamers' eyes sparkled in the moonight.Lil' Slugger stared into her green orbs as they lit up.He enjoyed staring into those beautiful,dazzling,green eyes as they lit up.Such a look was like candy to him.He wanted her to look at him like that.To look at him like she wanted him more than anything in the universe.Just the thought of it made Lil' Slugger sweat.The feeling of love washed over him again.

His feelings were interrurpted when some one tapped his shoulder.He turned around to see a tall skeleton wearing a fitted black tux and a bat that served as a tie.It was none other than Jack Skellington!"Why Hello my boy!I see you've brought a lovely young lady with you.May I know her name?Now,now,there's no need to be shy miss.Welcome to Halloween Town by the way."Said Jack."This is Flamer,she'll be staying with me from now on."Explained Lil Slugger."It's nice to meet you Mr.Skelengton,"Flamer said as she bowed to him."Please,call me Jack,"he said to her.

This time it was Jacks turn to be interrupted.Three children dressed as a witch,a skeleton,and a devil,ran to him screaming Jacks' name all the while."Jack,Jack,Jack!"They shouted as they came to a halt in front of him,Flamer,and Lil' Slugger."What is it?"Jack asked."Lil' Slugger is terrorizing the town!"The witch child exclaimed."And he keeps screaming threats to himself!"Added the devil child."That's just weird!"The skeleton child exclaimed."It's not me screaming threats.Makato is the one you saw."Explained Lil' Slugger before rushing off into the path that the trio had just came from.

A whirl of buildings zipped past him as he skated through the streets of the town.Finally,he came to the street with Makato.The copy cat smiled at his new found rival."Give me what I want or else!"He shouted to Lil' Slugger."What if I don't?!"Asked Lil' Slugger angrily before growing twice his size."I'll kill her.Why do you think those brats came running to Jack?It wasn't because they were worried!It was to get you away long enough to kidnap her!"Shouted Makato as Lil' Slugger returned to his normal size."You wouldn't dare!"He shouted to Makato."We got her!We got her!We got her,Makato!"Shouted the trio as they carried Flamer and Jack who were bound by ropes and gagged."Release them at once Makato!"Warned Lil' Slugger as he once again grew twice his size."Perhaps I can propose a deal since you wont let her go quietly."Your not taking Flamer!At least,not while I'm around!"He said as he zipped toward Makato in a flash of speed before coming an inch close to the copy cats' throat with his golden bat."Leave and never return,"threatened Lil' Slugger."Very well,"agreed Makato before flashing his toothy grin and vanishing to the spirit realm.

Lil' Slugger dropped his bat and immediately rushed to Flamer to see if she was alright."I'm fine,"was her reply once the gag and ropes were removed from her face and body."What about you,Jack?"Lil' Slugger asked his skeletal comdrade."I'm just fine my boy,"Jack answered."It's good to know you're both alright.Now to give those three brats a swinging lesson!"Lil Slugger said as he tried to rush after the evil trio but Flamer tugged on one of his shoulder sleeves to stop him."Their just kids,"she whispered to him."They tried to hurt you!"Argued Lil' Slugger."But they didn't cause any bodily harm,"said Flamer."Not yet,"Lil' Slugger continued to argue."Please don't hurt them?"Flamer asked with widened eyes and a heart melting smile."Fine,"he agreed stubbornly.

Meanwhile,the evil trio spied on the new resident from a nearby alley way."She's nice,"commented the skeleton child."She's pretty,"added the witch girl."She saved our necks,"agreed the devil child."We should apologize!"Suggested the skeleton boy."Think now stupid!If we get to close then Lil' Slugger will get our heads on a platter and feed it to the bats!"Exclaimed the witch girl."Yeah,"agreed the devil child.The skeleton child said nothing more.He simply shrugged and walked away from his two friends."Where are you going?"They asked in unision."To say sorry,"simply said the skeleton child as he continued to leave.

Somewhere in Halloween Town,Jack was learning all he could about the new resident."Stop pestering Flamer,"Said Lil' Slugger as he glared at Jack.His comrade was getting too friendly with her.Jack took the hint and bid the two good night.They were about to leave as well,but a tiny figure hurriedly approached them.The figure accidentally bumped into Flamers' left leg before finally coming to a stop.Flamer looked at the small figure.It was the skeleton child!"I just wanted to say sorry,"the boy said before hugging her leg in hopes of forgiveness."Your forgiven,"Said Flamer as the boy let go of her leg."By the way I'm Barrel,"he said."And we're shock and Lock!"Said the devil child and the witch as they came out of hiding."We're sorry too,"they continued.Barrel looked at his two friends in amazement.It was very brave of them to follow him here and apologize as well."Please don't kill us Lil' Slugger!"Lock and Shock begged.Barrel bent his head down in shame;He should've known they'd do that."It's nice to meet you all and I'll be happy to see you tommorow,"Said Flamer as Lil' Slugger pulled her away from the trio.He was,obviously,still very angry at them.

* * *

Lil' Sluggers house was two stories with seven rooms.There were nine windows in all.One rather large window in the living room,two in the kitchen,and one of the rest for each room.Other than the kitchen and rooms,his house also included a library full of books on every subject known to man.Flamer especially liked the library becuase of its' wide selection on mythology.Lil' Slugger smiled to himself at her.She was making that look again."It's time to settle you into a room,choose one to your liking."Said Lil' Slugger whom nodded his head.Giving Flamer the okay to explore the rest of his house.The first room she looked at was rather small with nothing but a single bed that had no blanket and blank white walls.The second room contained loads of games and electronics.It wasn't a bedroom but she was sure she'd get alot of use out of that particular room.The third room had bright red walls and a black carpet.There was a bunk bedwith black blankets and red pillows which was by the window.By the bunk bed was a little coffee table.Flamer liked this room but decided she should look at the others first just in case.

She went upstairs to see the rest of the rooms.The fourth room had walls painted gold and a black blanket on a large round fouton bed with golden pillows and a carpet that matched them.The fifth room was nothing more than a tiny room with a washer and dryer for clothes.The sixth room was a giant closet full of Lil' Sluggers clothes.The seventh room was almost the same as the fourth room.The only diffrence was that the bed in this room was a king size bed that had absolutley no relation to a round fouton.Flamer guessed this was Lil' Sluggers room.

Lil' Slugger entered his room to find Flamer looking around.Do you like the one with the fouton?"He asked as if reading her mind."Yes,"she said in a whisper."Then it's yours,"He said simply before immediatley wrapping his arms around Flamer in a warm hearted hug."Good night my love,"said Lil' Slugger after tasting a bit of Flamers' neck with his tongue.He could feel his pants tightening and the sweat drop from his head.He didn't want her to leave his sight.As a matter of fact,the only thing he wanted out of sight were Flamers' clothes.But something inside Lil' Slugger told him it would be more comforting to get to know Hauntra better before he took her virginity.He finally released her from his embrace and allowed her to turn in for the night.

Flamer slept peacefully that night.The sweater Lil Slugger gave her kept her warm through the night and there were enough pillows for her to enjoy as she slept.Their soft silky feeling made her smile in her sleep.However,in the next room,Lil' Slugger couldn't get to sleep.He kept thinking of her.He decided to go check on things and see if they were to her liking.It was no surprise when he saw her sleeping so heavily as if nothing could disturb her from her joyful dreams.Suddenly,Makato appeared from the shadows of the room."I thought I told you never to return!"Exclaimed Lil' SLugger angrily."I'm a bad listener,"Makato admitted."Besides,who could resist such temptation?"He asked as he flashed the unconcious Flamer a toothy grin."Why are you here?!"Asked Lil' Slugger angrilly in a whisper.Makato opened his mouth to say something but Lil' Sluggers fist busted it before he could use his mouth to talk."I will be back!"Shouted Makato angrily before vanishing from the room.

Lil' Slugger looked over to Flamer.Their loud banter hadn't awoken her from her slumber.But her peaceful dreams seemed to stop for a moment.Lil'Slugger wondered why that was happening.Thus,he read her dreams.Lil' Slugger was in it.He was trying to feed an animal at a petting zoo and failing miserably.Then Flamer appeared in the dream.She jumped onto Lil' Sluggers back and suprised him with a hug.That was the last bit of the dream that he read because her peaceful sleep returned as another smile crossed her face.Whatever had saddened her didn't seem to bother her any more.Was it him?Did he make her happy?It was rather odd to him,all those people he helped and to help this one without realizing it.Did Flamer know that she made him happy as well?He brushed his thumb lightly against her face.Her skin was smooth and warm compared to his clammy hands.He spent most of the night just running his fingers through her hair.Eventually,he crawled in the bed and scooted beside her before wrapping one arm around her waist and drifting to sleep.

Lil' Slugger awoke to an empty bed,Flamer wasn't laying beside him,he didn't remember her moving last night.Suddenly a nasty thought occured to him!

_What if Makato took her?_

He shrugged off the thought when Flamer walked into the room with a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk."Is that for me?"Lil' Slugger asked."It sure is!"Commented Flamer happily as she handed him the plate and the glass."I'm sorry if I scared you when you woke up,"He said after taking a large bite out of one of the pancakes."It's okay,"Flamer said as she slightly blushed."Why did you decide to sleep with me?"Flamer asked curiously as her blush reddened."It's hard to explain,"Lil' Slugger said as he began to blush as well."Err...We need to go shopping for clothes!"Stated Lil' Slugger in hopes of changing the subject.Flamer looked sadly at the floor before a single tear escaped her."Your'e remembering the man that tried to hurt you,"said Lil' Slugger who had just read her thoughts as soon as that tear fell down her eye."He stole my money.I don't have anything for clothes."Commented Flamer."Who said anything about you paying for them?"Said Lil' Slugger before embracing her in a hug."Thank you,"Flamer whispered before Lil' Slugger kissed her lips lightly.

* * *

The first store they stopped at was called The _Witches Broom_.The store had thousands of dress-like night gowns.Each one was more breath taking then the next.Flamer picked out three.The first she chose was black with a silver clasp holding its one shoulder sleeve up.The second one she chose was blood red with a black sash that was tied in a bow around the waist of the gown.The third one was a simple black gown with a golden robe."Is gold your favorite color or something?"Asked Lil' Slugger as the cashier ringed up the clothes."Sure is!"Flamer exclaimed happily."Mine too,"he agreed.

After buying Flamers' new night gowns,the two headed to another store.This one was called _Pumpkin Patches_.It had a large variety of clothes.There were elegant evening gowns,casual wear,several diffrent kinds of jeans,long skirts,short skirts,sweaters,jackets,and swimsuits.The store was full of nothing but clothes,clothes,and even more clothes!"I've died and gone to the mall!"Flamer excitedly cried."Anything you want is yours,"said Lil' Slugger before nodding his head as if to give her the okay to explore the store.

Flamer found several things she liked.There was a pair of striped stockings that were black and white,a black mini skirt,a blank white tank top,a long blue skirt, a pair of black capris,and a pair of jeans with a butterfly on the left."You can get more,"said Lil' Slugger as they headed to the stores check out line."They didn't have anything else I wanted,"sadly admitted Flamer.

Soon after checking out,the two headed to the next store.This particular one was called _Boo Less_.It was filled to the brim with nothing but shoes of every shape and size.Flamer found five pairs of shoes that really stood out.The first were a pair of golden high heels.The second pair of shoes she picked out were black boots.The third pair were black slippers.The fourth pair were slippers as well,however,those particular ones were gold.The last ones she picked out were a pair of black sandals."Lets go get lunch since all the shopping is done now,"suggested Lil' Slugger as the cashier ringed up the last of the shoes.

Flamer happily looked at Lil' Slugger."Where did you have in mind?"Hauntra asked."Oh,this quiet little place with outside tables and an endless supply of seafood,"he suggested as the two walked towards the resturaunt he was talking about."That sounds like a plan,"said Flamer as they made it to the resturuant and found an outside table to sit at.Soon their waitress came to greet them."Hello,I'm Sally and I'll be your waitress today.May I suggest the special?It's a wonderful frogs breath stew with crunched up catfish bones to give it some added flavor."Explained the waitress."No thanks Sally,"said Lil' Slugger."And this is Flamer,"he continued."Oh,you're the one Jack told me about!"Sally exclaimed."Do you know him?"Flamer asked."He's my husband,"Sally explained.The two chatted with each other until Lil' Slugger interrupted them."I would like two chocolate milk shakes please,"he said to Sally before warningly glaring at her."Coming up,"said Sally as she hurriedly rushed to the kitchen to get the order.Lil' Slugger stole a quick glance at Flamers' breasts.He wanted to see what they looked like without his sweater over them.His thoughts were quickly interuppted when Sally came back with two chocolate milk shakes."Here they are,"said Sally as she handed them their shakes and walked off to serve another table of customers.The two quickly drank their shakes and payed for them before heading back to Lil' Sluggers home."I love you,"He whispered before Flamer went to her room to change into her new clothes.Meanwhile,Lil' Slugger thought about her while she changed.

_I love her.I know I've only known her two days but I couldn't imagine life without her.But if I make love to her than she might not grow older.What if she doesn't want that?What if she doesn't want my hand in marriage or to bear my child?And if she does bear my child.How will she take it if he or she can only age several years?It'd be about Locks age forever.Maybe her humanity will be kept if she decides to allow me such privilleges._

So many worried thoughts rushed through his mind as Flamer changed her clothes.

_I will ask her to to marry me.But how can I do that?What will she say?When's the right time?I don't want to wait!I'll ask her tonight!But it needs to be romantic.I'm going to need some help._

His thoughts were once again interuppted.Flamer had walked into the room wearing her black capris,white tank top,striped stockings,and black boots."Something important has come up!I wont be back till late!"Said Lil' Slugger as he hurriedly rushed out of the house and into the streets of Halloween Town.


	3. The Proposal

**Disclaimer:I don't own Paranoia agent becuase if I did then Lil' Slugger would already be cloned and tied up in my closet for me to enjoy!!!Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!**

Lil' Slugger rushed to Lock,Shock,and Barrels hide out as fast as he possibly could.Soon he made it to the giant tree house and knocked on the wooden door.When that didn't work,he pressed the door bell.A scream was heard and the door creaked open to reveal a darkened living room."Is any one home?"Lil' SLugger called in hopes of the three actually being there when he needed them."Lock,shock,Barrel!We're at your service!"The three commented simultainiously as they walked into the living room."I need you to help me with something that's very important.You're just the people to help!"Explained Lil' Slugger."What do you want?"Asked Lock."I need you three to lead Flamer to the well in the center of town tonight.Make sure it's at night.It better not be later than nine either!"Lil' Slugger hurriedly explained."Why is it so important?"Asked Shock."You'll have to bring Flamer to the well to find out!"Lil' Slugger called back to the three as he hurriedly rushed back into the town."I wonder what Lil' Slugger's planning,"said Lock."It must be something romantic for Flamer!"Said Shock whom loved a good romance."Yeah,"the other two agreed."Let's make sure she looks pretty!"Suggested Barrel."Yeah,"Shock and Lock agreed."Come on,we've got to go get Flamer ready for whatever Lil' Slugger has planned!"Said Shock before rushing off into town before the others could say anything.

Back at Lil' Sluggers' house,Flamer was resting on the big black love seat by the window in the living room when the trio rushed into the room."Get up Flamer!You've got to get ready!"Shock said hurriedly."No time to explain!We've got to get you ready!"She continued as she pulled Flamer into her room."Now let's see what you have to wear!"Exclaimed Shock excitedly as she rumaged through Hauntras' clothes."This one will do,"the witch child said as she handed Flamer her black gown with the golden robe."Hurry,put it on!"Shock ushered.

Once Flamer put the gown on,Shock pulled Flamer back down stairs into the living room where Barrel was waiting with a make-up kit."Why do you have my make-up?"Shock asked him."Flamer would look even prettier with make-up!"Explained Barrel."Yeah,"agreed Lock."Good idea,"said Shock as Barrel began brushing Hauntras' cheeks with a barely visible blush that brightened her face.Then he used golden lipstick on her upper lip.Finally,he used some mascara to make Hauntras' beautiful brown eyes stand out and glisten in the night."Give her some of my sparkling gold eye shadow!"Suggested Shock."Good idea,"agreed Barrel as he added the golden eye shadow to Hauntras' eyes.

When putting on make-up was finally over,Lock picked up a jewelry box that had been lying on the floor next to his feet."It's time to put on the jewelry!"He exclaimed excitedly."These were my mothers,"He explained as he took out a beautiful golden choker with three golden charms in the shape of hearts dangling from the center.Flamer carefuly put it on."These were my aunts,"Lock continued as he handed Flamer a pair of golden hoop earings."Thank you,"Said Flamer as she put on the earings."But what am I getting ready for?"Flamer asked."We don't know yet,"the three said in unision."It's almost nine!Hurry,put your golden high heels on and follow us!"Said Shock as the trio rushed outside.Flamer quickly did what Shock said and followed close behind the three children.

Meanwhile at the well in the center of town,Lil' Slugger was preparing for Hauntras' arrival with the help of Sally and Jack."How romantic,"said Sally as she poured a basket of red rose petals on the ground around the well."Agreed,"said Jack as he fixed the tie on Lil' Sluggers newly bought tux."You look wonderful my boy!Although I don't think those skates go that well with your tux."Explained Jack."Not to worry my boy,I bought you these when we were at the store."Jack continued as he handed Lil' Slugger a black pair of mens dress shoes and a pair of matching socks."Thanks,"said Lil' Slugger as he took off his skates and put on the new shoes."Now for the lights,"said sally as she rapped yellow christmas tree lights around the lamp posts that surrounded the well."Don't forget this!"Said Jack as he handed Lil' Slugger a tiny black case."The ring!I almost forgot!"Explained Lil' Slugger."Is there anything else we can do to help?"Asked Sally."No thank you,"said Lil' Slugger as he bid his two comrades good night.

As soon as Jack and Sally left,Lil' Slugger heard foot steps.He thought it might be those three kids and Flamer.Thus,he became angry when Makato emerged from the shadows."How dare you!"The copy-cat said angrily."Flamer is going to be my bride!Not yours!"Makato continued."What makes you think that?"Lil' Slugger asked angrily.Makato didn't answer."I thought as much,"said Lil' Slugger as he picked up his bat off the ground and rushed towards Makato.Once he was close enough,Lil' Slugger slammed the bat down hard on his rivals' shoulder."You're lucky I already killed you or you would have died!"Lil' Slugger said angrily as he kicked the slump on the ground that formed Makato.

Slowly,but surely,Makato picked himself up and stared into Lil' Sluggers eyes."Can't you tell?Flamer is what's left of Albany.I erased her memory in hopes of her falling in love with me.Why else wouldn't she talk about her past?Why else would she suddenly be sad one second and happy the next?Flamer is the name she calls herself because those were the last words that dreadful Mr.Cuddles said to her before I sent him to England in a FedEx box!I must say changing her eye color and hair was hard to do but Tskiko handled it.She and I have a deal you know."Explained Makato."No,"whispered Lil' Slugger.Tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls."I thought she was happy!I promised to protect Albany!"Cried Lil' Slugger."You've failed,now hand over Flamer!"Makato angrily said to his rival."Albany may no longer be called by that name,but now that I can,I will protect her!"Shouted Lil' Slugger as he rushed towards Makato with his bat raised high and slammed it down on Makatos face.Lil' Slugger wanted to look into the eyes of his rival,but he had vansihed to the human world before Lil' Sluggers bat could make any impact on his face.

Just then,more foot steps pounded towards the well."It must be Flamer and those three children,"Lil' Slugger told himself.Surely enough,all four emerged from the shadows.Lil' Slugger hurriedly hid his bat behind the well and slipped the ring case into one of his pockets.He thought Flamer looked like the most beautiful thing in the world when he saw her emerge from the shadows.Her golden robe and black night gown flowed in the wind and her face sparkled.But most of all,Lil' Slugger loved her eyes.Her dazzling green orbs were fixed on him.She looked at him like she wanted him more than anything in the universe.

Lil' sluggers heart melted at the sight of those beautiful eyes as they met his.Lil' Slugger kneeled down on his left knee and took the ring out of his pocket as Flamer aproached him."You look amazing in that tuxedo,"commented Flamer."You look stunning as well Flamer.There's...err...something I wanted to ask you.I know we've only known each other for two days but I couldn't imagine life without you,"said Lil' Slugger."What I'm trying to say is that I love you and would like your hand in marriage,"he continued as he opened the case to reveal a golden ring with the words "I love you" engraved on the inside of the ring."I would be honored to call myself your bride,"said Flamer.Lil Slugger quickly placed the ring on her wedding finger."You've made me very happy!"Cried Lil' Slugger before immediately jumping up and embracing Flamer in a tightening hug."I love you too,"Flamer whispered into his ears before kissing him lightly on the lips.Lil' Slugger wanted more than the taste of her lips.He invaded her mouth with his tongue and explored it's surroundings."I love you,"he whispered into her ears before locking her into another passionate kiss.It seemed like it could have lasted forever.

All of Halloween Town came out of hiding and clapped for the couple."Congratulations,"could be heard throughout the crowd.A mutter of agreement poured for them.It had been a long time since the last wedding in Halloween Town.Matter of fact,that was when Jack married Sally!Suddenly,the clown with the tear away face stepped away from the crowd and towards the couple."To mark this rare occasion,I propose a toast to the happy couple.May all your days be marvelously horrifying!May all your nights be filled with wonderous nightmares!And last but not least,may you rest in peace.A quatation from one of our very own,the pumpkin king,Jack Skelington!"Said the clown to the young couple."Here,here!"Shouted the crowd.

This time,it was professor Finkelstein who spoke.Ho opened his head and took out his removable brain before scratching it hesitantly with his tiny gloved hands then he rolled his weel chair next to the clown."Will we be expecting any children?"He asked Flamer."Well,I have always wanted a child.What do you think Lil' Slugger?"Flamer asked."I think I'm going to like tonight then!"Said Lil' Slugger as he winked and gave a quick yet sly little smile to Flamer."That's wonderful!I can teach it to build things!"Said the proffessor."And I can teach it how to scare the living day lights out of people!"Piped up Jack whom was hiding in the back of the crowd."We can babysit the child and teach it spells!"Suggested the witches.Mutters of who would do what with the child spread through the crowd like a disease."Calm down everyone,"said the mayor as he made his way to Flamer and Lil' Slugger.On behalf of the town I declare that the marriage of one of the scariest people in Halloween town and the beautiful new resident shall hence forth be held..."The Mayor announced to the people."When are you getting married?"He whispered to the crowd."Tommorow at the town hall,"Lil' Slugger said."Isn't that to soon?"Asked the mayor."It's not soon enough,"commented Flamer."The wedding shall hence forth be held tommorow at the town hall!"The mayor announced to the crowd."Everyone who wishes to attend is welcome to,"Flamer called to the people of Halloween Town.


	4. An Odd Ending To A Twisted Tale

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Paranoia Agent or The Nightmare before Christmas. Besides, everybody would know I'd own it if I did because Makato and other dead victims would still be kicking. Anyway, on to this chapter before I stop caring about the story.**

All around town hall was proof that a Halloweentown wedding was about to occur.The town hall stair case rails were covered in large and rather puffy fake cobwebs. The usual mattless floor had a matt the color of pumpkins and black spider web designs spread like butter throughout it. The windows were covered by long ,medieval, white curtains that had ghostly faces drawn on the white, head shaped, knots; probably the work of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The normal creepy headlight had been removed from the upper floor of the hall and despite the Halloween touch, town hall seemed like a rather romantic place to be married.

This hall's seats were filled to the brim with every resident in Halloween town; except for a few. Lil' Slugger and the others in charge of the wedding were irratably waiting at the altar. They were irratable because the bride to be had not yet entered the hall and knew she wouldn't for another two minutes. Although, Lil' Slugger was irratable because he hadn't had the chance to see Flamer before their wedding. "Stupid traditions," he muttered to himself. His sudden thought reminded him of something. Wasn't Flamer the exact same person he had met three years ago? If given a choice between the Flamer he knows now and the girl he knew then, who would he pick? An even better question, why hadn't Mr. Cuddles tried to find his friend yet? All of these questions rushed through his mind before the door to the hall opened; revealing the girl he was just thinking about. Suddenly, all his worried thoughts just vanished and he was content to just stare at the sight of Flamer.

Flamer entered the town hall in Sally's old wedding dress. It consisted of different white fabrics being sown together to make a veil covering her hair; which Lil' Slugger noted was done up in ringlets for bangs and a low ponytail that was also curled. Flamers gown only went as low as above her knees. This bold cut of the dress was complemented by the midnight black stockings covering her legs and the white lace up sandals that laced all the way up to right below the knees. These sandals were complemented on both sides of her knees; where a white bow was placed on the final lace of each sandal.

Flamer approached the altar at an elegant pace as some unknown organ song emitted a spine tinngling feeling into the residents of Halloween Town. Jack, whom had substituted as Flamer's father, reluctantly let go of her hand. The sermon began immediately after his give away and the town's people silenced themselves. The people didn't care about the sermon itself; just a particualr part. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the first wedded kiss of the couple.

The part with the kiss had nearly come. "I do," said Lil' Slugger. Just as Flamer was about to mutter "I do", a spinning sensation came over her and she soon found the whole world turning faster and faster around her. Her memories were vanishing from her. New ones washed through her mind as the world spinned around her. A talking purse, a city with a tarp over it, and the image of a prince played over and over again in her head. Soon, Flamer's body began to change too.

Her long red hair turned back into that of her former self. The eyes she had grown accustomed to followed suit with the hair. Flamer's last memory was almost gone but something happened.

Somehow, an invisible force pushed the remain of Flamer out of the original's body. "Hello there," said Albany as she looked around for the first time in years. "Who's getting married?" She asked everyone as though being surrounded by eerie monsters and ghosts was an every day thing. "You and Lil' Slugger of course!" Said Jack as if it were obvious. "That can't be! I haven't seen him in months." Explained Albany. "It's a long story," said the groom as he took Flamer's soul by the ghostly palm and held it close to him. "The both of you two shared the same body. Flamer seems to be made up only of your extracted memories; She is the one I was about to marry. Also, Makato created this dilemma because he wanted the same thing I did and actually had it; in a manner of speaking. If I don't marry Flamer, then she'll have to be his bride. On the other hand, he wanted the real you to begin with." Explained Lil' Slugger. "Well, I'm happy you finally found someone to share your life with!" Albany said extaticly as she bowed to the bride and shook the grooms hand. "I'll deal with Makato," she said mischeviously as she turned around. Sure enough, right behind her was Makato himself. "Hello Kazuka," said Albany angrily. "It's your eighteenth birthday today. According to our agreement, your now my bride to be." Said Makato smugly. " According to our agreement, under any circumstances should you interfere with my love for another then the contact becomes void. However, since at the time I shared the same body as Flamer, I believe you are the one whom released us into our seperate selves. Therefore, since technically I was about to get married, the agreement is indeed void." Said Albany matter of factly. "Now if you don't mind, I need to see some one who lives around here." Said Albany before leaving the town hall.

Lil' Slugger glanced one last time at Albany as she closed the door behind her. "Go after her," offered Flamer sympatheticly. "She's not the one that I'm truly in love with...but she was always a close friend." Said Lil' Slugger before kissing Flamer passionately. "I'm sorry I had to skip the 'I do' part," She said before smiling and blushing. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the man with the bible in his hand. Everyone cheered on the new couple as they left through the back exit of the town hall. Unknown to anyone else, Albany had peeped through the door for the final part. "I'm really glad for both of them," she said happily as she shuffled to the back of the place and carefully hid herself behind one of the wall's corners. Lil' Slugger had picked Flamer up bridal style and was walking away when he suddenly turned around. "Get a better hiding spot!" He called to Albany. "You can't speak to Albany that way!" Came a tiny but high pitched squeeky voice from behind her. "Mr. Cuddles!" Cried Albany before turning around and hugging her polar bear shaped purse until it caughed. "I don't ever want to stay with band mates again! I ended up in some weird place with zombies and everything else!" Complained Cuddles. "The next thing I knew, I was in Halloweentown." He continued. "At any rate, let's leave the happy couple to their wedding day." Said Albany happily as she picked up Mr. Cuddles and walked off into the distance; past the town hall and past the Halloween Town sighn. "Good-bye," whispered Lil- Slugger. He never had a real father or mother and his friends approval felt like a parent's blessing. After all, the girl he loved and his friend had shared the same body.

**Oh! That story had a beautiful ending. I know the first bit of the chapter might've been a bit rocky. Tell me if I did something wrong, spelled something wrong, etc. After all, practice makes good, but knowledge is key.**


End file.
